


The spell you cast on me

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, D/s a bit, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Pain Kink, Praise, Praise Kink, Riding Crop, Smut, Spanking, Wax Play, dom!Phil, kind of, scene, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: Phil notices Dan is feeling stressed and they scene together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I wanted to feel good, so I made Dan feel good.  
> All events and characters in this story are a figment of my imagination.

Dan was adamant about not using the word “play”. It made it sound like something spontaneous and unplanned and not very serious. Phil maintained it was only a word, which didn’t carry any meaning, just the one they gave it. _Being intimate? Too vague. Having sex? We’re not though, are we? A session? I’m not your therapist, Dan._

Dan shied away completely from labeling. Much like with his sexuality, he just let himself be. Phil, being the opposite, had a tough time in the beginning. He felt like the lack of name for what they were doing made the outlines and rules vague and that scared him a bit.  In the end it turned out not to matter, because they both always knew when they were about to “scene”.

When Dan slipped into this mind space, which wasn’t really a pet’s, nor a child’s (“needy” Phil called it in his head), his entire demeanor shifted and all Phil needed was to look at him to be sure. A Daddy Dom/little baby or Owner/pet wasn’t their dynamic, or at least neither described it perfectly. It was just a stretch of time when Dan needed to be paid extra attention to, taken care of, and loved.

***

8 pm is when Phil finds Dan making a coffee in the kitchen. It’s a loud alarm bell.

“Love.”  Dan is silent. “What did you eat today?”  Phil tries again.

“A salad and a… a veggie burger with fries… I think.”

“That was yesterday, Dan.” Phil reminds him.

“Oh… then I don’t… remember…” Dan’s speech is slurred and sluggish. He’s somewhere between tired and dejected.

“Would you like us to have dinner together?” Phil’s pushing it, he knows. Too many questions confuse “needy Dan”.

“Yes, please.”

“What would you like to have, Dan?”

“I don’t…. please don’t make me decide.” Dan’s tone is truly begging.

“Okay, I won’t. I’ll tell you what- I’ll order pizza for 10 o’clock and we’ll go to your room till then.”

Phil’s moved closer to Dan by now and is rubbing circles in the small of his back. Dan agrees to this wordlessly. Phil finishes the order in record time and closes the app. Iphone is left on the kitchen counter, as he goes through a mental checklist. _Lights off. Light a candle. Leave shirt and boxers on. Strip Dan to boxers. He’s overwhelmed, do and say as little as possible. He hasn’t eaten, that means he’s self-conscious. Praise him._ It’s taken a bunch of trial and error for Phil’s wheels to be turning as fast as they are right now.

They get to the bedroom and Dan seems unsure of what to do. Phil helps him sit on the edge of the bed and to undress himself.

“You don’t have to be worried, Dan, you’ve been so good this week, you’ve done everything right.”

“I have?”

“You have, I promise. And good boys like you get what they want.”

Dan looks at Phil then and he seems to be relaxing already, but is still much too tense for Phil’s liking, so Phil continues like this.

“You don’t have to be nervous. It’s just me, just us. No one’s going to hear you and see you like this. You can tell me what you want, Dan, and we’ll do it.”

Dan takes a deep breath, opens and closes his mouth a few times still looking unsure and startled.

“I want you to kiss me” He says in the end, and then continues “and spank me. I want you to be the only thing I feel. Please, I just want to let go for a while.”

“Okay, I want that too, we’ll do that. Can you tell me what our safeword is first?”

“Red.”

“Good boy, you’ve earned yourself some kisses.” Phil praises and then licks his way from Dan’s clavicle, up his neck to the corner of his mouth. Dan hungrily captures Phil’s lips and kisses him finally. They maneuver themselves on the bed as Dan claws his lover’s back, eager to get him closer, impossibly close. Phil suddenly loses himself in Dan’s touch and the keening noises he’s making, but manages to focus quickly enough. He reaches behind Dan’s head to slip on the blindfold he fished from the drawer, all the while whispering encouraging words in his partner’s ear. The next part is Phil’s favorite thing they do. He grabs the lit candle and holds it over Dan’s torso. He takes a moment to observe the flickering flame and how the wax melts. He doesn’t need to imagine how it’s going to look on the soft skin below him, because 2,3 seconds after tilting it a string of drops pour down. Dan hisses and then moans, his whole body tremoring.

“What’s that Dan, what do you feel?” Phil encourages him. It’s a way to make Dan focus all his attention on what they’re doing, so he loses himself completely.

“It’s… it felt like pinching but it burned a little… it’s candle wax.” Dan answers a little hesitantly.

“That’s right, very good. Do you want more?”

Dan’s already begging _please, yes, yes_ before he even hears the whole question. Phil does the same right over Dan’s nipples, on his whole chest and neck. He praises Dan every time he correctly guesses the place where the wax’s landed. Then he moves down- to the more sensitive parts of the body like stomach and groin. He notices Dan tenses a little after one drop hits particularly close to his member.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks. He’s about to drip hot candlewax on his boyfriend’s penis, but not if said boyfriend doesn’t consent.

“Yeah, I… just scared.”

“Do you need me to stop?”

“No, don’t stop, just give me a second.”

Phil runs his free hand down Dan’s thigh soothingly and after about 30 seconds, when Dan’s breathing has normalized he, without warning tilts the candle and traces from Dan’s tip down to his balls. Dan screams at this and tries to bring his legs up to shield himself, but Phil’s sitting on them effectively pinning him down.

“Shh, you’re okay, Dan, you take the pain so well. Tell me what you feel“ Phil coos.

The only thing Dan can get out is a string of Phil’s name, a melody.

“I’m here, I’m right here, love, I love you so much. You’re so pretty like this, Dan, so sexy. What’s your color, baby?” Phil checks just to be sure.

“Green.” Dan confirms, so Phil paints him some more with red wax lines. He goes down Dan’s legs, thighs, on the side of his ribcage, until he’s satisfied with the patterns. No sooner does another drop fall on Dan’s balls however, than he lets out a quiet _yellow._ He immediately gets showered in praise and kissed all over. Phil takes off the blindfold and can feel the body in his arms melting, how almost all the tension gone from it now. He lets Dan calm down for a moment, takes a glass of water to his mouth and waits until Dan’s finished the whole thing before continuing.

“Move to your hands and knees on the end of the bed. That’s it, love, just like that. Be good and keep your head down.” Phil gives him easy commands, ones he’s sure Dan will be able to follow, just so he makes him feel like he’s doing exactly what’s asked of him. Phil takes out one of the spanking tools they own and asks Dan to identify it only by feel. He drags it along the arch of Dan’s back, over his ass cheeks and delivers the first blow to Dan’s right outer thigh.

“Can you tell which one it is, love?”

“It’s… the… leather riding crop with the….mm… with the heart at the end.” Dan manages between moans.

“Good boy, so good for me. Can I spank your ass, Dan? Can I make it all red and pretty for me?”

Phil waits for the affirmative nod before he starts bringing down the riding crop, alternating the sides and harshness of his blows. When he gets to 10 on each side he pauses. He puts down the crop and caresses Dan’s ass. It’s turning redder with each second and Phil loves watching the process. He listens for a second to Dan’s breaths, which are loud, but regular. Occasionally he pushes his thumb in Dan’s crack and presses on his hole, draws circles on the rim. Dan’s whines are high-pitched. Phil pushes Dan’s legs a bit further apart and taps his balls with the heart-shaped end of the crop. It’s a sneaky move, one Phil doesn’t deploy often because Dan has a love-hate relationship with it. It fucking hurts to have such a sensitive, intimate part of you smacked, but Dan’s explained how the pain is so strong and particular that he has no choice but to submit to it. There’s nothing else but you and the pain- it fires up all of your senses, overrides every other feeling you might be having, at least that’s how Dan feels it, for him it’s glorious.        

Phil notices how Dan’s shoulders finally shed the last bit of stress and his head falls limp. Dan sobs as Phil continues the light smacks on his balls and tries to get away.

“You’re okay, Dan, you can take this, you’re okay.” Phil gives him a bit of encouragement.

“Thank you, Phil, thank you, _more, please, Phil.”_

Phil is eager to comply, finishing off with 20 more hard blows and 5 series of hits on Dan’s balls and cock in between.

“You’re beautiful, Dan, so good for me, amazing, _perfect._ I’ll take care of you now, I promise, come on.”

Phil sits back down on the bed and drags Dan into his lap. He fists Dan’s half hard member and strokes him to orgasm, all the while whispering in his ear. Dan’s whole body spasms when he comes all over Phil’s fist and it’s the most beautiful, intimate sight to Phil. _I made this, I gave him this,_ he thinks.

The spell is not broken in the instant when Dan climaxes. He’s spent, Phil feels warm and heavy, proud of Dan, of himself. They lay under the duvet once cleaned up and cling to each other. There’s nothing in the room- it’s completely dark once Phil blows out the candle, and dead silent. Phil encourages Dan to focus on his breathing and he does the same. They stay like this until Dan’s stopped shaking and Phil allows himself to close his eyes.

He doesn’t know how long they nap, but the doorbell wakes them up announcing the delivery of dinner. Phil hurries downstairs and Dan follows him. Once the pizza’s on the kitchen counter, they fall into each other’s arms again. Neither of them need any particular after care, but they are so clingy every time. Phil feels like he needs to be touching Dan all the time, just have a hand on his thigh, nothing more, but hugs are always amazing. The touch soothes him.

“You were so good to me, Philly. Treated me so well, thank you.” And Phil would lie if he said those words meant nothing to him. Quite the opposite, they send a warm flush down his spine and he shudders, still in Dan’s embrace. “You always know what I need, you give it to me so perfectly, never once losing control. I appreciate you so much, you’re perfect, my love.”

“I appreciate it, Dan, thank you. How do you feel?”

“Tired, hungry. Wanna eat and go back to bed?”

Of course Phil wants that, he wants to sleep for a thousand years and says as much. During dinner, Dan asks what had given it away how stressed he was. Phil answers that it was the coffee. Dan is completely lost.

“When you’re very stressed you obsess about your weight and don’t eat. You always have a coffee around dinner time, because you’re hungry but don’t think you deserve to eat.”

Dan falls silent at that because holy shit Phil’s got him all figured out.

“I wish I could give you half of what you give me every day, Phil Lester.” Dan says finally.

“I enjoy taking care of you. And before you say anything, no you are not acting like a child and no, you are not a burden. This is how I love you.”

Sometimes it’s tiring having to reassure Dan. In these situations though, right after they’ve finished a scene, Phil knows Dan needs it the most. It’s his form of a warm hug. Dan believes him. The spell is not broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, hit the kudos and comment.  
> If you have any questions about my motives behind this and my thought process, feel free to pm me.  
> If you like my writing check out my other works, which are hosted here and only here (since I don't have a tumblr)


End file.
